Chocolate Dilemma
by Kukazuu
Summary: " "It's serious, Harry. Don't joke about chocolate" Ginny said gravely (...) "And it's one of this moments when I know you're a Weasley." " How do you know Ginny is a Weasley? Red-hairs, of course. Name, for sure. But in my opinion it's... *My first one-shot in English (it's not my native language) I hope you like it. *


Chocolate dilemma

"Good morning, everyone!" yelled Ginny, walking happily through the portrait.

"Morning," mumbled Ron, not even looking at her. He was sitting, or rather lying, on the armchair in Gryffindor Common Room and staring into the space.

Ginny didn't notice (or pretended she didn't notice) his rude welcome and sat on the couch next to him.

"So… Where's everyone?" she asked, looking around her, as if expecting that someone would jump from behind the sofa with a wild yell.

Ron shrugged and Ginny finally noticed he wasn't in a good mood. "Er... Ron?" she tried again "Something happened?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Ron exploded:

"How can someone don't like chocolate?! I mean, every candy is like a bit of heaven, but it's understandable if someone doesn't like every flavor beans… but it's chocolate we're talking about! For Merlin's sake, it's better than snogging!"

Ginny snorted with laughter. "First of all, Ron, only for you eating is better than snogging. Second, not everyone has to love sweets. And third, most important of all, though not everyone has to like candies, everyone loves chocolate."

Ron laughed darkly. "Wanna bet?" he asked with a pained expression. "We both know, or we thought we knew, one person, who doesn't like chocolate."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "No! Who?"

Ron scowled and said in a voice of a cheated child, "Harry."

Red-haired girl felt as if her heart stopped beating. She slowly shook her head and cried in panic "No!"

"Yes!" answered embittered Ron. "And I thought he was my friend!"

Ginny slipped a little from the couch, to the position of her brother, and in such condition Harry found them ten minutes later.

"Er… guys?" He asked looking from his best friend to the sister of his best friend. They both looked like they were about to cry. "What's wrong with you?" He raised his eyebrows when they said nothing and at once regretted his decision.

"What's wrong with us?" Ginny repeated half-depressed and half-irritated. "What's wrong with _you_!"

"I was sure that everything's perfectly fine with me until I came here," Ginny narrowed her eyes, so he added quickly "but I'm not so sure now. Can you tell me what's wrong with me then?"

"Chocolate!" Weasleys said in unison.

"Chocolate," Harry said thoughtfully. Then he looked at the Fat Lady's portrait. "You know, I think Madame Pomfray is not too busy, so we can go to the Hos…" he started saying calmly, but then Ginny stood up and looked at him reproachfully, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"It's you who needs Madame Pomfray, not me or Ron."

"Sure" Harry nodded his head, but after few moments he added, "but why?"

"You don't like chocolate!" This time it was Ron who yelled as if it was obvious, also rising on his feet.

"Oh, right!" The messy-haired boy clapped his forehead with his hand. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"It's serious, Harry. Don't joke about chocolate" Ginny said gravely and Harry looked at her with amusement.

"And it's one of this moments when I know you're a Weasley."

Girl came to him quickly and started hitting his arm. "Chocolate – is – not – funny!" She cried one word with each hit.

"Ouch! Lay off, Ginny!" Harry tried to stop her, but he could just as she stopped, still looking at him furiously. Harry mumbled something like "red-haired Weasley" but not loud enough, she could hear it.

At the time Ron was standing there with grave expression.

"And you" Potter turned to him. "It's your sister and you should stop her!"

"Food shouldn't be the subject of jokes," he answered seriously and his friend looked at him with disbelief. Then he turned to Ginny and again to Ron.

"You're both unreasonable," he shook his head. "I'm out. Call me when you grow up."

"Oh, no! No. No. No. No. " Ginny stopped him, raising her hands to his chest. Harry looked at her quizzically. "First of all, nobody, absolutely nobody, has the right to not like chocolate!"

"But I like chocolate!" Harry denied.

Ginny froze before she turned to Ron with narrowed eyes. "You told me he doesn't like chocolate!"

"But… but you said…" Ron was obviously confused.

"I said I rather prefer every flavor beans than chocolate frogs," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Ginny started, drawing the boys' attention. "It's evil, anyway… but I don't think we could do much in that case."

"Probably" Ron agreed unwillingly. "Perhaps…"

"No," Harry said firmly before his friend could finish his sentence. The red-haired boy hung his head when his sister sighed.

Then portrait opened again and Hermione walked into the Common Room.

"Harry, where have you been?" She asked, as if there was nobody else.

"Here," he answered simply.

"I see," Hermione muttered, then added a little louder, "if you don't remember, we were going to do homework. You had to be in the library!"

Harry laughed nervously "Oh, yeah? Er, well then… I- I'm coming. Just say them", he pointed at the Weasleys, "that not everyone has to love chocolate."

"This is ridiculous. I do not like chocolate," Hermione said calmly.

Ginny and Ron took deep breaths.

"What?" Hermione snapped, seeing it.

"Don't… like… chocolate…" Ron mumbled when his sister gasped at the older friend wide-eyed.

"Evil… You're evil…" whispered Ginny.

Bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oh, c'mon, Harry! They're frivolous."

She took Harry's hand and pulled him to the portrait. Potter looked behind at the Weasleys with pained expression.

After they went out, Ginny turned her gaze to the red-haired boy. He was still standing with full-opened mouths, staring at the place where Hermione was standing a moment ago. She came to him slowly and hugged him carefully.

"I know," she whispered, tapping his back. "She doesn't like chocolate, but you don't like books either. It's nothing in that case," she continued talking to him like to a child.

"But it's chocolate!"

"But it's Hermione. She's special and that's why you like her." She smiled at him gently, pulling him away.

He nodded disappointed and sighed.

"You're right," Ron said smiling. "You said nothing to Harry."

Now it was Ginny's turn to nod. She just hasn't admitted that she would rather push chocolate down Harry's throat than let him not like chocolate.


End file.
